Naruto Girls x Male Reader LEMON
by Randoazn
Summary: Getting Giggity with Naruto ladies.
1. Chapter 1

Today was a day to celebrate. The Hidden Leaf village had just finished preparations for the incoming war. You had just gotten home from drinking and eating with the gang.

Somehow you managed to get yourself into your home. You had a lot to drink so your barely holding onto yourself. You stumble onto your couch and dropped flat onto it. Before you could call it a night there was a knock on the door. You leap out of couch to see who it was. As you opened the door it was lady Tsunade that stood before you. You could tell she has been drinking too from her breath.

Tsunade: Hello y/n, how was your evening?

Y/n: Good. What can I do for you lady Tsunade?

Tsunade: I came by to see if you made it home.

Y/n: I did. Thank you for checking in on me.

Tsunade: Would you like to make it a even better night?

Y/n: How would that happen?

Tsunade lets herself in. Pushing you back and kicked the door closed. Her enormous tits pressed against your chest.

Tsunade: Like this y/n.

She leans in and smothers your lips with hers. You try to resist but she already has your head locked with her hand. Her other hand makes her way from your back to your tight butt cheek. She pushes you back until you collapsed onto the couch. She climbs onto your lap. Her warm hot body now sat on your slowly erecting member. She continues smothering her lips with yours.

Before you knew it she began grinding her body on your crotch. Your member began to swell up against her body.

Tsunade: Oh. Someone wants these lips somewhere else...

Tsunade drops down onto her knees looking at your hard erection.

Tsunade: It looks so big already.. I wonder how big it'll be without these pants...

She pulls down your pants revealing your fully engorged cock. She gazes at your cock as she places her hand at the base.

Tsunade: So big.. Maybe I'll tease you a bit..

Tsunade leans in kissing your tip and lightly strokes the base of your cock.

You sat still as you watch lady Tsunade play with your cock.

Tsunade licks the underside of your head and circles it. Her hand strokes you a little further from your base. Her other hand now placed under your balls cradling them.

You let out a small moan.

Her lips now wrapped your head bobbing up and down. Her tongue still teasing the opening of your head. Her grip tightens around your balls and cock stroking you faster.

You place your hand onto her head pulling her hair into a ponytail. You moan in pleasure from Tsunades wet juicy mouth sucking you.

She takes more of your cock inside her mouth. She bobs her head quicker. She swirls her tongue around your head. Her wet lips gets your member wetter as she bobs her head. She places her hand onto your belly. Your balls tingle more as she cradles them.

Your breathing sped up. Your moaning grew as she has gobbled up your entire member. Gagging your hard cock into her throat.

You let out a grunt each time she gagged your cock in her mouth. She bobbles her head faster, swallowing your entire cock gagging every time she hits your base.

You grunt harder as the pleasure overtakes you.

Tsunade pulls her lips away from your cock and strokes it.

Tsunade: I can feel you coming y/n. Come in my mouth..

Tsunade wraps her lips around your cock again. Wrapping tighter than before. Sucking you dry.

You grunt harder. Breathing out harder. You grab the back of her head and thrust your cock into her mouth. Tsunade anchored herself as you thrust your hips gagging her again, again and again.

You let out a hard grunt as you shot your hot load deep into her mouth.

Tsunade: hmmm...hmmm...hmm.

Tsunade kept her self locked onto you, waiting for every drop. She pulls her lips from your still engorged member sucking up all your droplets.

Gulp*

Tsunade: Tasty.. oooh. Your still hard I see.. Let me give you something else then..

Tsunade pulls out her tits for you. She stands tall over you placing her tits hanging over you.

Tsunade: Here drink me..

You bring yourself up locking your lips onto her soft nipple. She moans as you drink her. You bring your hands up cupping her enormous tits. You massage her tits as you switch between both her nipples. Groping her harder as you suck her titties.

Tsunade reaches down for your still hard cock. Stroking your wet head.

Tsunade: Here let me wrap you with my tits.

Tsunade places your cock between her tits. She bounces herself up and down on you. Your wet member slides easily between her tits.

Tsunade: Here why don't you fuck my tits.

Tsunade backs off from you and places herself on the ground. You climb over her and slide yourself between her again.

You thrust into her placing your hands on her tits. As your head popped out of her tits she took your head into her mouth. Licking your slit as you entered.

Y/n: Tsunade...

You thrust yourself faster into her tits. Groping her tits. Pinching her nipples.

Tsunade: Come for me y/n.

You pump your cock faster jiggling her tits. You press yourself onto her. She covers your head with her lips. Teasing your slit.

Tsunade: Yes! Yes! Come for me!

You grunt out shooting you load into her mouth. Her lips wrapped around your head. Your member still between her tits.

Tsunade opens her mouth to show you the load you gave her. You stood up from her and she brings herself up.

Gulp*

Tsunade: Ooh. So much cum.. Your still hard?

Tsunade lifts up her kimono revealing her wet crotch. Tsunade gets onto her feet pulling down her trousers revealing her dripping wet pussy. She grabs your hand and walks away from the living room.

Tsunade: Maybe we should get more comfy y/n hmm?

You pull her arm leading both of you to your room. You both walk into your room and Tsunade turns you around and kisses you passionately. You both wrestle your tongues with one another. She grabs your hard cock again and rubs you onto to her slit.

Tsunade: Do you want me y/n?

Tsunade pulls away from you and swings herself onto your bed. She crawls up higher to it spreading her legs and revealing herself completely to you.

Tsunade: Come and get it.

Tsunade points at you telling you to come over. You swiftly climb over her grabbing the base of your cock. You tease her wet slit with your head. Tsunade whimpers a little as she wraps her legs around you.

You slide your head into her dripping slit and her walls wrapped your head tightly. You slide yourself further into her and she lets out a orgasmic cry.

You grab onto her her hips and slowly thrust into her. Tsunade runs her hand along her body groping her tit as you thrust into her wet pussy. You kept up your pace as you pumped yourself into her. You watch her tits bounce as you thrust into her walls. Tsunade moans in pleasure as you hit deeper.

Tsunade: Faster y/n.. give me your seed...

You wrap your arms around her legs and thrusted harder into her pussy. You could feel yourself hitting her womb.

Tsunade: Yes! Yes! Right there!

Your breathing sped up as you pump her pussy harder and faster. Her tits jiggling faster. Her moans getting higher and faster. Her hand rubbing her nipple. The other hand playing with her clit. Your bodies slapping each other.

Tsunade: Come in me y/n! Fill me up!

You sped up even more. The sound of your body smashing into Tsunade filled your balls with orgasm ready to blow into her wet slick pussy. The orgasm flowed up your back and into your mind. You let out hard grunts as you were ready to explode inside Tsunades wet pussy.

Her walls tighten even more. You could feel her pussy sucking your orgasm out of you. But that did not slow you down. You smashed and pounded yourself faster and harder into her. Crashing your head deep into her womb.

Tsunade: I'm coming!

Tsunade orgasms out loud as she locks your body with her legs.

Tsunade: Come for me!

The ecstasy filled your cock. Your balls crash into her pussy. Your bodies melted together. You cry out loud as you drilled yourself deep into her womb releasing your load.

Tsunade and you laid on your bed. Your fluids dripping from her pussy.

Tsunade: Still hard even though you came for me? Hehe.. Round two y/n?

****Tsunade and you spent the whole night together.****

-Doggystyle-

Tsunade was on all four as you plowed yourself into her womb. You slap both of her butt cheeks as you thrust yourself into her wet hole.

Tsunade: Fill me up y/n!

You held her hips tightly as you pounded her pussy harder, filling it with your load.

-Reverse Cowgirl-

Tsunade rode your cock as she slaps ass onto your erect member. You grabbed her hips as she plowed herself onto you.

Tsunade: I'm coming!

Tsunade arched back as you took your turn to to drill her wet pussy and shoot your load.

-Standing Doggy-

You plowed Tsunade up against the window as she held onto your drapes revealing her tits to the outside.

You could see Shizune out in the streets but you kept your pace slapping Tsunades butt cheeks.

-Jackhammer-

Tsunade laid on her back against your bed as you stood over her smashing her throbbing pussy.

-Cowgirl-

Anal. Tsunade slams her tight hole onto your cock. You felt like she was going to break your dick in two.

Y/n: I'm coming!

Her wet hole held you so tight that you couldn't hold yourself and shot two loads within 2 minutes.

-Gangbang-

Multi-shadow clone jutsu. Your max was only 4.

Y/n: She's so tight!

Y/n#2: Ahh...Lady Tsunade...

Y/n#3: She's milking so much...

Y/n#4: Watch the balls!

Y/n#5: Oh my god!

You and your clones take turns filling her holes. You play with her tits. Thrust into her tits. Drill yourself into her holes. She strokes your cocks. Sucks you off.

Tsunade: Come for me boys!

You pump yourselves deep inside her holes bursting your loads inside her. Tsunade played with herself as she waits for your clones to cover her with your loads.

-Anvil-

You thrust yourself deep into her as she rests her legs at your shoulders. Tsunade held onto your face as you pumped yourself faster into her as she orgasmed covering your member.

Y/n: I'm at my limit!

Tsunade: Finish me y/n! Come for me one more time!

You went berserk as you thrust faster than you ever could bursting your seed into her wet hole.

You finally collapsed on her tits breathing heavily. Tsunade embraces your body on hers as you both pass out for a nights work job well done.


	2. Chapter 2

Today's mission was to gather medicinal herbs for the war. The mission was successful and your team decided to take a break. One of your teammate brewed some tea to drink. Unaware of what he threw into the tea kettle you all had checked yourselves into the hospital.

You sat nervously on the exam table covering your crotch as you wait for the doctor.

There was a few quick knocks on the door and the doctor came in. It was Sakura, one of your classmates.

Sakura: Hi y/n. What can I do for you?

Y/n: Umm... well my team and I had some tea after our mission and well...

You removed your hands revealing your swollen member pricking up your pants.

Sakura: What!? How..!? How did this happen?

Y/n: I don't know.. it's been like this since.

Sakura clears her throat.

Sakura: Anything you can tell me then?

Y/n: (teammate name) made some tea after the mission.

Sakura: What was the mission?

Y/n: We were gathering medicinal herbs for the war.

Sakura: What were those herbs?

You handed her a list of the herbs you gathered. Sakura skimmed through the list.

Sakura: It could be possible that they added this herb to the tea.

Y/n: Anything you can do for me Sakura?

Sakura paused to gather her thoughts.

Sakura: I don't know anything that can help with this situation... maybe.. uhh...

Y/n: What is it?

Sakura: We'll have to do this the old way then...

Y/n: Huh?

Sakura blushes as she looked at your erection.

Sakura: Pull..pull down your pants.

You blushed yourself and nervously pulled down your pants.

Sakura stepped closer to you and kneeled down.

Sakura: Spread your legs.

You complied with her orders spreading out your legs revealing your erected member.

Sakura takes a deep breath as she reaches for your cock pulling down the skin and revealed your head.

Sakura lightly whispers: Sorry Sasuke-kun...

She lightly jerks your cock.

Sakura: I'm going to go a bit faster y/n.

She jerks you quicker.

Sakura: Are you hurting at all?

You waved your head saying no.

She strokes your entire member. As she strokes you, your cock begins to leak some pre cum.

Sakura: Looks like we're getting somewhere.

Sakura strokes you even faster. Her hand reaching your base and stopping at your tip. Jerking up and down. You leak more and more with every stroke and shortly she coats your cock lubing you up.

Sakura: Not long now. Go ahead and shoot your load.

Sakura wraps herself behind you and places her other hand on your balls. She jerks you hastily and cradled your balls.

Sakura: Don't be nervous y/n, just let go.

Your body tenses up as your about to shoot your load. Your legs wanted to squirm but you resist the urge to do so. Your toes cringed as you began to edge.

You shoot out your load onto the floor and it drips down your cock and Sakura's hands.

Sakura: There you go y/n.

Sakura lets you go and walks to the counter for some paper towel.

Sakura: We're out!? (I guess I'll have to lick it off... cha...)

You watched Sakura licked your cum off her fingers. She glanced at you and saw your still engorged cock.

Sakura: Your still hard y/n?

Y/n: Seems like it..

Sakura: Guess we'll have to try again.

Sakura jerked you off again and results were the same. She stood in front of you and licked off your load from her hand.

Sakura: Darn your still hard... Lets try this.

Sakura gets her head closer to your cock and licks off the cum dripping down. She then places her lips around your base kissing it. She wraps her hand at your head and strokes it.

Sakura kisses the sides of your cock slowly working her way up to the tip as she strokes your head faster.

Sakura grips your base as she kissed your head. Her tongue circles around your head and places her other hand on your cock. She rubbed the underside of your head and jerked you quicker.

You grunt as the pleasure overtakes you again. Your toes clinch up. Legs squirm lightly. Your butt tightens. Moaning in pleasure.

Y/n: Sakura-chan... I'm...

Sakura nods her head as she wraps her lips around your cock. She bobbles her lips around your cock making you squirm harder. She takes more of you inside gagging her. You then let out an orgasmic grunt.

Y/n: Sakura... I'm coming...

She sucks you faster and gags your cock. Your cocks itching to cum. Your body tenses. Sakura wraps her arm around your body as you exploded into her mouth. You shoot and shoot as she gagged on your cock not coming out for air.

Sakura bobs her head a few more times on your cock. You look at her and move her hair strands from her face. She looks up at you and sucks you getting every drop.

Sakura pulls away from you and swallowed your load.

Gulp*

Without a word Sakura undresses herself showing her dripping wet pussy. She pushes you off the table and climbs on. She spreads herself and you can see her wet untouched lips.

Sakura: I want you y/n. I'm so horny now...

You comply with her and held your cock to her pussy. Teasing her slit.

Sakura: Please be gentle... Its my first time...

You pushed your head into her. She cries out in pain.

Y/n: Sakura are you..?

She nods and places her hand on your shoulder.

Sakura: Its okay.. keep going.

You slide yourself further into her pussy. Her walls gripped you so tight that you thought you were gonna get crushed from it. As you slid deeper into her pussy she cried out again.

Y/n: Sakura... your so tight...

Sakura: Its okay y/n... I can take it... just.. give it to me..

You pull yourself out a bit and slide back in slowly. Her quiet moans began to arouse you even harder. You want to drive yourself deep into her but resist so that you don't break her. As you pull out you see her bleed out onto your cock.

Y/n: Sakura your..

Sakura: Its normal just.. slide your cock into me..

You slide yourself back in making her cry out.

Sakura: Okay it doesn't hurt now... now take me y/n. Give it to me. Don't hold back.

You are relieved that you can drive yourself deeper and you do. You thrust yourself into her tight pussy making her cry out loud. You grab onto her hips and thrusted harder and faster into her. Her cries were so sexy and orgasmic that you couldn't help that you had to cum.

Y/n: Sakura I'm going to come!

Sakura: Don't stop! I'm... coming! So.. so... good! Ah!

You drive yourself deeper into her and hit her womb. She cries out even louder as you knocked her womb with every thrust. Your bodies pounding. Fluids dripping. Her orgasmic cries. Her pussy walls crushed your cock making it almost impossible to thrust. Your balls tighten. Cock throbbing. Body tensed. Your grip on Sakura's hip tightened as you thrust faster and harder.

Y/n: Sakura I'm coming!

Sakura: Give it to me!

You both grunt out loud as you both exploded covering each other.

You both paused to look at each other. You slowly pull yourself out and her pussy starts leaking out.

Sakura grabs your arm and pulls you back.

Sakura: Take me y/n..

You grabbed her body and lifted her up onto yours. Your still rock hard cock stuck right up to her slit teasing her.

Sakura pulls your face to hers and kisses you.

You slowly let her down onto your cock as she guided you in. She moans out in pleasure as you entered her. She wraps her arms around your shoulders and you groped her ass spreading her cheeks. You began thrusting into her. Her walls tighten around your cock. You feel so good as you drive into her. Her now wet walls made it easy to thrust into her without feeling crushed. As you drove into her you couldn't help but place her onto the countertop.

As you approached the counter Sakura knocked over the supplies that was there. Her body rested on the counter and wall. You drive yourself faster into her. Her pussy leaked juice onto your cock and the counter. You thrust yourself into her as she moaned into your ear.

Sakura: So.. good... ah!

You pounded her faster and harder making her squirm on your cock.

Y/n: I'm coming!

Sakura pulls you closer as you pounded her wet pussy. Her legs wrap around you as you thrusted into her womb.

In one hard thrust you held yourself as you exploded into her womb. She cries out loud as you came inside her.

You both take a moment to catch your breaths while you were still leaking inside her.

Sakura: Here let me...

Sakura pushes you back to the table. You laid back on it and watched as Sakura climbed onto you. She grabs your cock and teases her slit. You placed your hands onto her knees as she slid you inside her.

Sakura: Ah! My turn..

Sakura slowly slides herself up and down onto your cock. She places her hand on your body as she steadied her body. You could feel her pussy tighten as she rode you. She places her other hand onto her tits and caressed herself. She moans louder as she slid your entire cock in her. She rode you faster slapping herself onto your body.

She bends over to kiss you passionately. You return the favor and slid your tongue into her mouth. Your tongues wrestle one another as you grope her ass and slammed her harder onto you.

Sakura: I'm coming!

You thrust yourself into her as she came all over your cock. Her fluids covered your cock. That didn't stop you as you pumped your cock into her wet dripping pussy.

She grunts as you pump into her womb. Her pussy tightens around your hard cock again.

Your bodies pounded one another as you both fuck each other.

Your balls tightened as you thrusted harder into Sakura. You pull her head closer to you. Slapping your cock into her pussy. She cries harder into your ear making you unable to contain yourself. Each thrust made you grunt harder until you finally burst into her.

Her pussy gripped you tightly as you came inside her.

She laid on your body in exhaustion. But you weren't done...

-Shadow Clone Jutsu-

You made one clone and placed himself behind Sakura. He drove his cock into her anus breaking her.

You both thrust into her holes making her cry from pleasure and pain.

Y/n clone: Its so tight!

-Sandwich-

You thrust into her pussy as the other you filled her mouth. Gagging her. Her mouth dripping from your wet cock and cum.

-Double butterfly-

Sakura held up between you and your clone. She wrapped her arms around each of you as you both pumped yourselves deep into her holes. She cried out with each thrust. As you both filled her she came over your cocks.

-Blowjob/hand-job-

Sakura sat on the ground sucking you off as she strokes the other. She switches between you both. She sucked you harder as you held her head fucking her mouth. You grunt as you blew your load into her mouth. She pulls away to get the other you with your load dripping from her lips. Before she could get you in her, you exploded in her face.

Later...

You both laid on the table holding each other.

Sakura: Looks like we finally got you to calm down.. hehe

Y/n: Yeah..

Sakura: I should get going then y/n. Next time we should do this at my place.. hehe.

Sakura dressed herself and you did the same. You both walk to the door and she pecked your cheek before she opened it.

Sakura: See you around y/n-kun.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm gonna write this the same way I did with Hanabi. Hope you all enjoy!

Today was the big day. My first actual date with Sakura. I've been dreaming of this day since we were kids. So to prepare I decided to hit up the Yamanaka floral shop.

When I entered I was greeted by Ino.

Ino: Hi y/n! What brings you here today?

Y/n: Hey Ino. I'm here for some flowers for tonight.

Ino: Who is it for?

Y/n: A date.

Ino: Is it for Sakura?

I blushed slightly. I quickly brush it off to play it cool.

Y/n: Yeah.

Nice save.

Ino: I know which ones she likes. Hold on.

She steps away front the register and walked to the front door. I got confused as she locked it and flipped the open sign to close.

Wait a minute...

Ino proceeds to pull down the blinds. She walked by me and signed me to follow. I stuttered a bit but nothing came out. So I just followed Ino to the back.

She went thru some curtains and I was right behind her. In the room laid some exotic flowers along the wall.

Y/n: Why did you...?

Ino turns around and hushed me with her finger.

Ino: Cmon follow me.

Ino takes my hand and pulled me to another room.

Ino: Shut the door.

Without question I close the door behind us.

Y/n: What is going on?

Ino yanks me onto a soft mattress and hovered over me.

Ino: Oh y/n... Sakura and I have been rivals for a long time now. So I'm going to get even with her.

Y/n: How is this getting even!?

Ino: Oh yeah I can read minds telepathically now. I don't need to cast a jutsu to get in anyone's mind. I read your mind when you mentioned Sakura. And my...

Ino comes in closer to my ears and whispered, "Your quite the lover boy... hehe."

The way she said was so exciting that it made my cock twitch.

She then proceeded to kiss my neck gently. Her hands massaging my chest and belly. I couldn't help myself but to play along. So my hand rested on her thick thighs. I then kiss her neck working my hands up to her firm tight ass.

She then pulled away from me and sat on my crotch. Her abs were revealed as she began to grind on my cock. Her tight ass had my cock wrapped in between her cheeks.

Ino: Does it feel good y/n?

I moan in pleasure assuring her I am. She then began to rock back and forth stroking my cock in my pants.

Ino: How about now hmm?

I moaned a bit harder and lightly thrusted a bit. She then got off me and the bed and unbuckled my pants.

Ino: Don't soil your pants now y/n. Hehe.

She pulled them off and my erected cock popped out. The tip was coated with some pre cum. Ino then pulled down the skin and gripped my base.

Ino: Just like when you went to check yourself in y/n... and boy did Sakura work on you... I'll just have to do it better then.

Ino took the head of my cock into her warm mouth. Her soft lips wrapped the bottom of my head lightly sucking it. Her tongue swirled the tip. Her soft hand lightly jerking my base.

I moan in pleasure. I sat up right to see her sucking my cock. I pulled her hair that covered her face to get a better view. Ino then took more of my cock inside her hot mouth. Her moans sounded so ecstatic I wanted to unload. I could feel her wet tongue circling my entire head. Her lips sucking me tightly. Her hand now fondled my balls.

Y/n: Ino I'm gonna cum..

Ino sucked even faster. Her tongue licking my head rapidly. Her grip tightened on my balls.

I grunted as I shot my load inside her wet mouth. As I shot my load she moaned with each pump I shot.

I breathed out to catch my breath. Ino still had her lips wrapped around my cock. She gently sucks up every drop as she pulled off. She took a deep breath before she swallowed. **Gulp**

She let out a hard breath and got up to unbuckle her skirt. She then removed her tiny shirt revealing her naked body. Her pussy was dripping with juice. Her nipples erected.

She pulled me off the bed and laid on it spreading her legs.

Ino fingers her clit and gently opens her pussy.

Ino: Thirsty?

I go down on my knees and planted my face in her pussy. My tongue circled her pussy making her moan. I wrapped my arms around her legs and pulled her closer to the edge. I stuck my tongue inside and circled her walls. She grunted sexually with each circle I completed.

I proceeded by adding my fingers inside as I licked her clit. Her body began to squirm from the pleasure. I could see her trying to hold back her cries. She had massaged her breasts aggressively. I knew she was enjoying herself so I picked up the pace. Licking her faster. Fingering her harder.

Ino: I'm coming!

That did the trick.

She grunted out loudly as she squirted in my face. Her legs began to ache from her orgasm. She breathed heavily. Her body lightly coated with sweat.

Ino: I need you inside y/n.. fill me...

I got up and held my cock in my hand. Couldn't help myself but to tease her a bit more. I rubbed her pussy with my head sliding up and down. She moaned heavily begging for my cock. She looked up to my eyes and lightly spoke, "Put in already..."

I then slid myself deep inside making her scream from the pleasure. I held her hips and began to thrust inside her warm pussy. Within a few pumps her walls gripped my cock tightly. With each thrust I grunted out.

Y/n: Ino your so tight!

She didn't respond as she was enjoying herself. So I went as fast as I could breaking deeper inside her. Her cries got louder the further I went in. She held onto the sheets above her head and her beautiful tits bouncing with each thrust.

I feel myself climaxing as my balls tightened. My mind aching to come inside. My cock throbbed heavily.

Y/n: I'm coming inside Ino!

Ino cried out as I filled her pussy with my hot load. I held myself deep inside her shooting every drop.

I took a deep breath before I fell on to her soft firm tits. She placed her hands on my head holding me close. We laid there for a bit with my cock still dripping inside.

I got up and began sucking on her still erected nipples. She moaned lightly with each kiss. Her tits were in my hands as I gently massaged them round and round.

I pulled my cock out from her pussy leaving a web of fluids over her body. I rested over body with my cock still rock hard between her tits. She held her tits together holding my cock between. I began thrusting my hips. My cock sexually emerging from the top of her tits. She lifted her head to lick the tip each time it emerged.

It wasn't long until I was ready to climax again. I didn't want to cover her face so I got on all four and stuck my cock into her mouth. She gracefully took my cock into her mouth. I pumped my cock deep in her mouth. As I got closer to coming I pumped deeper into her mouth. Balls deep. With each pump she gagged heavily thirsting for air. Finally ready to unload I plunged deep inside her mouth shooting every drop.

As I finished I rolled over to take a break. Ino followed behind and roll herself over by my cock. She still had some cum in her mouth as it dropped from her lips. **Gulp**

Ino: My my.. you really wanted to fuck me... now I'm going to fuck you y/n!

I look at my still erected cock as she took hold of it. She steadied herself over my cock and she sunk it deep inside her pussy. My cock throbbed heavily as it got inside. She began to ride it up and down heavily. With each pump she gave I grunted out in pain and pleasure. Her cries got louder and sexier.

I couldn't help myself but grab hold of her wonderful bouncing tits. This made her yelp in ecstasy. She rode me harder slapping her body down on mine. It feels so good I'm gonna blow!

Without any signs I feel my balls tighten and ready to blow. Before I could feel myself climax I blew my load inside her hot pussy.

Y/n: Ino I'm coming!

I thrusted up inside her as she let a cry out herself as she too came from the pleasure.

Ino: Me too!

She crashed down onto my body barely able to hold herself up. We looked into each other's eyes before kissing passionately.

She pulled away and stood on all four. Her legs opened wide showing her soaking wet pussy. I got up and anchored myself to her body and drove my cock right in.

Ino cried out in pleasure as she took my pounding. Our bodies slapping each other hard. The bed begins to squeak with every thrust.

Her pussy felt so good I had to pull her hair. I took her ponytail into my hand and pulled her head. Her eye met up with mine, and it was so filled with lust. Her tongue stuck out from her mouth. Dripping wet. I stuck my finger in her mouth and she began to suck them. Licking them. I swiftly weave the hand sign for a shadow clone before I lost myself. **Puff**

One shadow clone emerged and held onto Ino's head. I took hold her ass as my clone rammed his cock into her mouth. Her muffled gags sounded so sexy. Her pussy gripped me tighter. My clone held her tightly as we both rocked her body back and forth between us.

Both of us: I'm coming!

We shouted out as we blew inside her holes. Grunting with each thrust. Her body aching from the pounding. My body trembling from the fucking. My shadow clone gave me a quick high five before he vanished. *Puff*

We both then crashed onto the bed together and laid there. Before I fell asleep Ino lightly mumbles, "Don't you have a date with Sakura?"

Y/n: I'd die happy right now...

Ino: The flowers are on the right on your way out. They're labeled especially for Sakura..

Y/n: Okay but first.. Nappy time Ino...

I gave her a peck on her cheek and shoulder and dozed off to sleep.

Later...

I had managed to barely arrive on time for my date with Sakura. Luckily she didn't go full blown Sakura and kill me. Lucky me. She just gave a light bump to the head and we went on with our date. Whew.


	4. Chapter 4

After a fierce battle with Orochimaru you had been taken for experimentation.

You woke up to find yourself strapped down on a table wearing nothing but a gown. Next to you was a pale man with white hair. His teeth looked very sharp. The next person was a lady with red hair, brown glasses, shorts and lavender shirt.

You couldn't make out what they were saying but it looks like the lady was mad at the fellow.

"Calm down Karin! I'll prep him for you!"

Karin: You better do it right otherwise your gonna get my foot right up your ass!

Karin storms out of the room leaving the man alone with you.

"Yeesh.. one of these days I'm gonna leave her here to shrivel. Okay let's get started. Uhhh..."

The man picks up some vials to inspect them. As he looked closer a earthquake shook the place making him drop the vials.

Multiple glass shatters**

"Dang it Sasuke! Why are you training at a time like this!? Better find another.."

He searches the cabinets for another vial.

"Ah close enough."

As he pulled out the vial he knocked over another vial shattering on the ground.

**Cling!**

"Crap!"

The man opened the vial and inserted the needle to get draw out some of the potion. He drew out the liquid inside and tipped the needle getting the air out.

"Sorry buddy orders are orders."

He gave you the shot and untied the bandage around your arm.

"There! I'm all done here. Have fun with whatever!"

Before he left the room he took a quick sniffle of the air.

"Hmm... Why does it smell so pretty in here?"

He turned the lights off and left the room.

You tried to break free but the restraints were too tough. There was nothing you could do but wait for whatever that comes through those doors.

As you sat in the dark you feel your face and body shift as if you were changing into someone or something else..

...

It felt like an eternity until someone came at the door.

Knock knock**

The door popped opened and the lights turned on.

"Alright are you ready for... HEH!?"

You look up to see it was that red haired lady Karin.

Karin: Sasuke-kun!?

You look at the mirror beside you and noticed you didn't look like you at all. You looked exactly like Sasuke. You look at your body and noticed the gown covering you had shifted over revealing your hard shaft.

Karin blushes looking away but glances back.

Karin: (Sasuke.. so vulnerable.. so sexy.. his.. cock.. HIS COCK!)

Karins eyes widen as she gazed at your cock. She steps closer drooling as she leans closer to your body.

Karin: (So this is Sasuke-kuns wonderful cock..) Looks so tasty...

You try to talk but could only utter.

Karin: (YES! Stay calm now Karin... got to play this right...) I'm going to taste you first Sasuke-kun.

She takes a hold of your cock. She lightly jerks you. You could see her mouth watering as she strokes your cock.

Karin: (Wow it's so hard it my hand...) Do you like this Sasuke-kun?

She jerks you faster making you leak some pre cum. You moan as she wraps her other hand under your balls massaging them.

Karin: Your balls feel so full.. (I can't believe it! Sasuke-kun's ball is so heavy.. so full.. of cum... Eeek! Cum for me Sasuke-kun!)

Karin wraps both hands on your cock and jerks you harder slapping your balls.

Your cock leaks more pre cum from your tip. Your balls tighten as your on the verge of shooting your load for this woman.

Karin: Come for me Sasuke-kun! Come!

You let out a grunt as you spurt your load over her hands. She watches as your load rushed out of your cock and drips over her hands.

Karin: (Ah! So much! Better not waste them!)

Karin hastily licks up the cum from her hands. Sipping up every drop. She licks off the last of it from her hands before she bent down closer to your cock.

Karin: Sorry Sasuke-kun, I won't let any go to waste.

Karin licks up the cum off your legs, belly, crotch, then your balls. She held up your cock as she licks up your cum off your balls. She takes one of your balls into her mouth. Sucking on it and licking it. She popped out one and went for the other. While she was at it she lightly stroked your cock.

Karin: Still hard I see Sasuke-kun, I'll clean this up next hmm..

Karin slowly worked her tongue up your shaft stroking your head. Her thumb plays with your tip. Her warm lips pecked under your head. Slowly kissing you.

She brings your cock down and licks the top side getting your cum. She sways you to the side licking your cock. As she works her way up she slurped your cum off of you.

Her mouth covered your head while her tongue circled you. She rocks her head only slurping your head.

Your body squirms from the pleasure aching to grab her head and drive your cock into her warm wet mouth.

She takes more of your cock into her mouth licking your underside. As she brings her head up she sucks the bottom side of your head making you thrust up a bit.

Karin: Ohh you want my mouth Sasuke-kun?

Karin takes the rest of your cock into her mouth gagging her. She held herself onto your cock as she gagged and gagged.

Finally she pulled up for air. She breathed heavily trying to get air.

You can see her eyes so full of lust and thirst for your cock.

Karin took your cock into her mouth again going nuts. Slurping your cock getting you wetter and wetter. Her hand grabs your balls rubbing them. She bobbles her head faster sucking you hard.

Your ready to shoot your load again. You manage to find the strength to yell out;

"I'm coming!"

You could tell she got excited as she sucked you even harder. She squeezed your balls tighter. Her slurping got more vicious as she was trying to get every drop. She pushed her head deeper taking every inch of your cock inside her hot wet mouth gagging her.

You cry out loud as you burst into her. She held herself as you burst every drop into her mouth.

She pulls herself off of your cock. Her tongue plays with your tip.

Gulp*

Karin swallowed your load. She went back down on your cock sipping up every drop. Her tongue licks your tip. Her finger picking up leftovers. She sucks her finger getting your cum.

Karin: I want you inside Sasuke-kun!

She undressed herself showing her wet pussy. She climbed onto you and slid you between her slit. She rubbed your cock along her vagina before sliding you inside. You feel her walls cling firmly on your head as you went inside her pussy. Soon your cock had plunged inside her making Karin cry from the pleasure.

Karin: Ah! Sasuke-kun! So good...

Karin slowly lifts her body up your aching cock. Her walls grip you tight as she comes down on your cock. She sets her hands on your body and begins to ride you faster. Her pussy grips your head. Her walls massaging your shaft as her ass bounces on your body. Her breaths became shorter and faster as she kept on riding your cock.

Your body is squirming now. Aching to grab her hot body as she rides you. Her tits bouncing over you. You ache to touch them. Kiss them. Suck them.

Her pussy is clenching you harder. You feel yourself ready to explode again.

You cry out in pleasure. She can't help herself as she joins you crying out in pleasure.

Karin: I'm coming!

Y/n: Don't stop Karin! Faster!

Karin rides you faster. Her ass slapping against your balls. Her pussy juice coating your cock. Your fingers clenched hard as you released your load inside her.

Y/n: Ahhh!

Karin: Sasuke-kun!

You shot your load as she kept bringing her body onto your cock.

Karin: I'm coming!

One last pump onto your cock and fluids rushed out of her pussy covering your body with cum.

She sat on your body letting the juices flow from her pussy.

She lifts herself from your cock and your cum is still dripping from her pussy. She stood above your erected cock.

Karin: Your turn Sasuke-kun hmm?

She unbuckled the straps holding you down. She walks to the counter lifting a leg showing her wet pussy and with her hand she spreads her pussy for you.

Karin: Come get me boy...

Y/n: I am no boy Karin...

You scoffed at her taunt and held your cock slowly approaching her ass. You grab her ass and rubbed your cock along her pussy.

She moans from your teasing and you can tell she really wants your cock. Her legs begin to tremble. Her breath shaking heavily.

Without hesitation you drove your cock into her pussy making her squeal sexually.

You grip her ass and pumped into her. Her orgasmic cries were so sexy as it aroused you. Your cock hardened as well as your balls.

You thrusted harder into her rubbing her womb. Her cries got louder. You grunt heavily pumping her faster. She quickly removed her glasses as her eyes began to tear up.

Karin: I'm coming!

Her cries got more sexy as you thrust into her more monstrously.

Y/n: I'm coming!

You pumped deep into her womb shooting out your load. As you finished pumping every drop inside her you pulled yourself out and sat down by the table.

Karin turns to you and kneels down to you.

Karin: I want you deep inside me...

She climbs onto you putting her tits in your face. She lifts your cock up to her pussy and sits on your cock sliding you in.

Karin: Feel my warm body against yours...

Karin slowly grinds herself on your cock and you feel so aroused as you rubbed her womb. You wrap your arms around her body and sucked on her supple nipples. She moans from your cock massaging her womb. Her walls firmly gripping your shaft. Your balls rubbing along her ass.

Karin: Make me yours... uh..

Y/n: My name is y/n.

-Missionary-

You both are on the table as you pound Karin's pussy. Her body laid out for your loving. Her tits bouncing. Her cries more orgasmic. Your balls slapping with her ass.

-69-

She slurped your cock while teasing your balls. Your licking her clit while digging your fingers inside her wet pussy.

Her finger found its way to your butt hole rubbing your g-spot.

You grunt in pleasure shooting out your load in her warm mouth. Her pussy juice dripping over your face.

-Shadow Clone Jutsu-

One Clone.

-Double Stuff-

You are all on the table. She's riding your clone and you took her ass. You both thrust into her pussy and ass filling her up with orgasm.

You both time your thrusting into her making her cry out. With one final pump you both shoot your loads into her making her faint from it.

-Two more clones-

She laid on the table barely conscious. She stroked both of your cocks while you filled her mouth and pussy. Her hot wet pussy clung to your cock firmly as you pounded her. Her warm mouth sucking you while her tongue licks your head. Her soft wet hands jerking your cocks.

You all took turns filling her mouth and pussy.

One by one you shot your loads covering her sexy body and face.

Later...

You woke to find yourself naked on a beach. Next to you was some clothing and a note. You opened it and it read;

Sorry Y/n, my heart belongs to Sasuke-kun, and now you are MY EVERYTHING! Come find me anytime sexy!

Sorry Y/n, my heart belongs to Sasuke-kun, and now you are MY EVERYTHING! Come find me anytime sexy!


	5. Chapter 5

You just got back from a mission when you heard news from your fellow classmates they had encountered Sasuke and brought home a prisoner that was with him. They had also mentioned that the prisoner was a red headed girl with glasses, a cutie. You were curious if it was the same girl from that one day but the prisoners were off limits to anyone who wasn't in the interrogations division or granted permission.

Your mission was such a drag, you really wanted something to take the edge off. Everyone else is busy with their own stuff so no one can hangout. Your curiosity spiked again if that one girl was her or not. So you threw on some dark clothes and snuck out to the dungeons.

By using your ability to sense chakra you snuck your way through searching every cell that felt different for the red haired girl. As you snuck around you hear a gate open in the distance. You quickly used your chakra enabling you to climb onto the walls quietly and made your way towards the gate.

You see a door open and see the interrogator leave. You snuck closer to see and peeped through the door. There she was behind bars, the red haired girl. Her arms were chained up back to the wall with her hair covering her face. You checked your senses again to see if the interrogator had left the section. All clear. You get back onto the ground and picked the door open. The girl looked up and she was star struck.

?: Y/n!?

Y/n: Karin!?

Karin: So your a leaf ninja like Sasuke!?

Y/n: Yeah I didn't tell you that last time..

You say rubbing your head. You quickly change the subject.

Y/n: Anyways what got you in here?

Karin: Why are you here now?

Y/n: Well uhh..

Karin looks down your body and notices your crotch area growing.

Karin: Now of all times!? You got some nerve...

Y/n: You said find you anytime remember?

Karin reacts as she remembered her note she left you. Her face blushing and tries to brush it off.

Karin: Well not here of course!

She turns her head away from you. But you see her body aching slightly. You picked the gate open and stepped closer to her body.

Y/n: How about this Karin...

Karin scuffs again trying not to look at you. You lean in closer to her ear and whisper, "How bout you help me and I'll help you huh?"

Karin: How can I possibly help you like this?

Y/n: Simple..

You slowly kiss her neck. Your hands run up her gown feeling her warm belly. Her chains begin to ring slightly. You hear her quiet moans from her closed mouth trying to resist. Your kissing made way to her cleavage as your hands reached her tits gently massaging them.

You her breathing faster. Your kisses getting more passionate along her chest. The chains holding her clinking faster. Her body squirmed under your kisses and hands.

Karin: You... sexy... hmm.. kiss.. me...

You comply and smacked your lips onto hers. You kissed her passionately throwing your tongue inside quickly. Your hand makes its way down her body and into her pants. You slip your finger into her pussy to feel some juices begin to drip.

Y/n: You must really want this Karin..

Karin: Stick it in me y/n. You dirty boy..

You whip out your cock for her and she gasped as how hard you were.

Karin: So big...

You stripped down her pants and raised her leg up. You held your cock and teased her pussy. She let out a moan arousing you. You slowly you begin to penetrate her. Your head slipped in making her yelp a bit. You feel her grip you instantly. You slowly slipped in further breaking her in. As you got deeper she moans louder. She gasps as you had plunged yourself completely inside her.

You lifted her other leg up and began thrusting into her. Her walls gripped you tightly as you thrusted faster. She cries out with every thrust.

Y/n: Quiet Karin, otherwise the others will hear us.

Karin locks her lip shut holding back the pleasure from your thrusting. You feel her pussy give way allowing you to thrust harder. The chains rattled faster as you pumped her pussy. Her arms began to tremble. Her eyes held shut and her teeth grit holding back her cries. She lets out a loud gasp crying, "I'm coming!"

Y/n: I'm almost there Karin!

She lets herself go, grunting from your thrusts. Your balls begin to swell along with your cock ready to blow.

Y/n: Here I come!

You thrusted harder as you shoot your load inside her hot pussy. Karin cried out as she came for you as well. Her pussy held you tightly as you still squirted inside. You both stayed still catching your breaths.

You pull out to see her pussy begin to drip your cum out. You looked around and saw a lever to loosen the chains. You pulled the lever and gave Karin a few more feet to move freely enough.

She spun around pointing her ass at you. Her arms crossed holding onto her chains against the wall. Her eyes are begging to to filled with lust. Her body aching for your cock.

Without delay you quickly drilled yourself deep inside making her squeal. You thrusted hastily slapping your body against hers. The view excited you so much. Her bouncing ass from your thrusting. Her head popping from her shoulders. The chains rattled more quietly as she pulled them down with each thrust.

Your hand held her ass and cupped her breast. Her gown annoyed your hand so you quickly tore her shirt letting her tits hang out. Karin let out a cry from your action. You grunted heavier with each thrust. Your bodies smacking louder together.

You feel her legs tremble as her hips began to drop. You grabbed both her hips and lifted her back up thrusting more ferociously. Her cries got louder. You grunted heavily with each thrust.

Your body begins to swell ready to burst again.

Y/n: I'm coming again!

You thrusted deep inside her bursting your load inside. She screamed from the ecstasy that filled her womb.

You both collapse to the floor.

Karin: Okay y/n... what are you going to do for me?

Y/n: I know what you'd like...

You busted her out and made your way back to your place. Karin wanted to leave but you weren't done with her. You had her on a leash that you found at the dungeon. Secretly she enjoyed this. Your home along with Karin who is on a leash. You laid on your bed holding the leash to her neck tightly as she sucked your cock.

Her warm lips wrapped around your head and her tongue swirled around your tip. You held the leash firmly so that she couldn't let your cock out of her mouth. You yanked her leash signaling her to deep throat. She complied willingly. She gagged onto your cock and you held her head down. Her tongue rolled around your cock. Her hand grasped your balls begging for air. You released her and pulled out your cock gasping for air.

Karin: You jerk.. cough* cough* your lucky your so hot right now..

As she finished she got down to suck you again. She began slurping your cock faster. Her fingers fondling your wet balls.

Karin: My turn y/n..

You were feeling to good to react to her finger going up your ass. She sucked your head harder and jerked your cock. Her finger playing inside you.

Y/n: Right there Karin!

Your body squirmed harder as she rubbed you just right. You thrusted up as your body began swell up instantly ready to burst. You yanked her chain and she was happy to accommodate. She gagged herself with your cock as you shouted bursting in her mouth.

Karin slowly slurped your cock a few more times before she got off. She opened her mouth to you showing your load. Some drips from her mouth but she quickly catches it with her hands licking it up before she swallowed it.

Karin: I won't waste this one hmm...

She gently licks off her fingers.

Karin: I got one y/n...

She hovers by you and kisses your nipple before laying on her belly pointing her ass up.

Karin: I've been a bad girl... teach me a lesson.. woof woof.

Her actions filled your body with strength again as you got up still holding her leash. You pull her leash and she got on all four. She began to swing her ass begging to be punished. You slap her ass and she let out a sexy cry.

Karin: Don't forget the other cheek master...

You comply and smacked the other cheek. She cries out sexually again from the slap. She backs up rubbing your cock.

Karin: Woof. Woof. I'm ready for my treat now...

You lined your cock up and plunged right inside making her scream. Your pumped up and started out rough drilling harshly into her pussy. Her cries filled you with ecstasy. You yank her chain and she looked at you. Her eyes filled with pleasure and lust and her breathing is heavy. You grunt heavily with every thrust.

Karin: Right there y/n! Yes!

You slapped her ass as you thrusted deeper inside. You hear your balls slap against her body. The wet sounds from your bodies. You thrusted as ferociously as you can.

Y/n: Who's your master?

Karin: You! Oh my god! You!

Karin collapsed to the bed with her ass still up. Her hands gripped the sheets tightly. Her pussy gripped your cock tighter.

Y/n: What's my name?

Karin: Y/n!.. Y/n!...Y/N!

Your bodies tremble from the ecstasy and pleasure. Yet you did not let up. Your body still smacking hers and you feel yourself swell up ready to explode.

Karin: I can't take anymore! Im coming!

She screamed out filling the room and pray that the neighbors don't hear.

Y/n: I'm coming!

You thrusted harder and shouted out but you pulled back too far you bursted your load onto her ass and back. Knowing that you had pulled out Karin swiftly fingered herself to cum for you letting out a loud cry. You collapsed onto her body finally letting go of the leash. You both laid there and dozed off, catching a nice rest.

Hours later...

You awoke to see Karin sleeping in your arms. As you stretched she woke as well.

Karin: Morning sunshine.

Y/n: Morning.. Oh shit! You got to go! They'll be looking for you!

Karin: No they won't I sense everyone still sleeping.

Y/n: You can sense people?

Karin: Yep so we can keep going if you'd like.

Y/n: I'm still tired..

Karin raised her hand to your face and lightly spoke, "Here bite me."

Y/n: Thats taking the "bite me" quite far no?

Karin: Silly boy.

She lightly bumps your head.

Karin: You can take some of my chakra to restore yours.

Y/n: So you mean?

Karin: We can go as long as we want. Just as long as I still got the chakra. Besides I'll stick close so I ain't got to find you...

You held her hand and bit into her making her yelp. You feel her chakra flow into your body restoring your strength. Your limp cock slowly grew back to its erected state.

Y/n: Lets go again baby...


	6. Chapter 6

In this alternate universe, Minato and Kushina live after the Nine tails attack. Minato remained the fourth hokage and their son Naruto and you are best friends.

You and Naruto's team had returned from a mission to drive out some bandits threatening a small village.

Upon arrival in Konoha, Naruto had invited you over to his place for dinner. You were hungry and didn't want to go out or cook for yourself so why not?

Within 20 minutes you both arrived at Naruto's home. As you entered you saw Naruto's mom, Kushina, cooking up a storm.

Kushina: Welcome home Naruto! Oh hi y/n.

Y/n: Hello Mrs. Namikaze!

Kushina: No need to be so polite ya know? Just Kushina is fine.

Y/n: Yes ma'am.

Kushina: Y/n what happen to your shoulder?

Y/n: Its nothing, just a scratch from the bandits. Got carried away trying to impress Sakura. Haha.

Kushina: Ain't Sakura a medical ninja? Why didn't she tend to you?

Naruto: Y/n and I are tough guys we don't need anyone to tend to us!

Kushina stomps on over and bashes your heads together.

**Clunk!**

Y/n and Naruto: Ow!

Kushina: You two have to be smarter than that! What if it was infected!

Naruto mutters some words before Kushina pointed at the couch.

Kushina: Go sit down and wait for me!

Without any disagreement you both went and sat at the couch.

Shortly after she had patched Naruto up.

Naruto: Alrighty then I'm gonna hit the shower!

Y/n: You go ahead I'll wait for your mom to patch me up.

Kushina had clean your wound and bandaged you up. As she finished up she felt how firm your chest was.

Kushina: For someone your age you're very firm.

Y/n: Thanks.

Kushina : So... sexy...

Y/n: Huh? What are you...?

Kushina places her finger on your lip. Shushing you. Her eyes met up with yours. She lightly whispers:

"It's been a while since Minato made love to me... your quite the stud too y/n..."

Y/n: I don't think we should do this...

Kushina: Naruto will be a while... so...

Kushina pulled down your pants revealing your limp cock. She takes it into to her hand and strokes you. Her lips kissed the tip while she fondled your balls.

You laid back as Kushina played with your manhood. Your balls tingly. Your cock aching and twitching. Some pre cum leaked from your tip.

Kushina took your cock into her warm mouth. The sensation overwhelms you. Your friends hot mom is sucking your dick.

Her hand planted at your base as she sucked you faster. Her tongue still working the underside of your head. The pure ecstasy takes you putting you on the edge.

Y/n: Kushina I'm coming..

Kushina sucked your cock harder. Slurping your cock as she pulled up. Her fingers teasing your balls. Her moans aroused you urging you to explode.

You grunted as you thrusted up shooting deep in her mouth. Kushina sucked you for a bit before she pulled off.

Kushina: That's your taste big boy... if you want more come into my room tonight after dinner... my window will be open.

She winked at you and gave you a quick peck on your lips.

Later...

After dinner you left and made your way to Kushina's window. You went in to find Kushina laying on her bed completely exposed to you.

Kushina: Round two y/n? Hehe.

She giggled flirtatiously. Her legs opened wide showing her wet pussy. Her fingers gently rubbing along her slit.

Kushina: I'm all ready for you y/n. Now take me...

You strip off your clothes and climbed over Kushina. Your thick cock inches away from her pussy. She gazed into your sexy eyes as she wrapped her arms around your shoulders. Her legs raised to your hips.

You guide yourself into her pussy and her tight walls grip you instantly. Her cries were so ecstatic making you plunge deeper. She cried out as you thrusted inside her.

As you pumped her pussy faster she held you closer to her warm body. Your hips thrusting into her pussy.

Kushina pulled your head down to hers and kissed you passionately. Her moans filled you with ecstasy. Her hand firmly groped your ass.

You pulled away as you reached your limit. Pumping her harder. She gazed into your eyes with her lustful look.

Y/n: I'm coming Kushina!

Kushina: Fill me up y/n! Ah!

She let out a sexy cry as you thrusted harder shooting your cum deep inside her. You grunt with each thrust shooting every drop inside. Before you could take a breath Kushina rolled you both over.

Her eyes filled with lust as she rode on top of you. You swear your seeing things cause her hair seems to have come to life. Her hair flowed freely in the air. Her pussy gripped tightly and somehow got strangely warmer.

She began to grind her pussy rubbing your cock from all angles.

You held her hips as she rode on your cock. She moaned gently cupping her breast and playing with her clit.

Kushina rode you even faster crashing her pussy down on your balls. She grunted with each pump. Your grip on her hips tightened urging you to thrust.

Kushina: I'm coming y/n! Make me cum!

You responded by thrusting faster. She held her body up as you pumped your load ferociously inside her womb.

You both took a quick breath before resuming.

Kushina braces herself up by the window spreading her legs for you. Her dripping pussy aching for your cock. You walked behind her kissing her neck. Your hands cupped her round ass working your way up the hips to her breasts.

You pressed yourself onto her body with your cock throbbing by her pussy. Her breasts pushed against the window fogging them up from her heat. She took your cock and slid you into her pussy.

As your head got in you thrusted the rest of your cock inside. Your pounding made her yelp in pleasure. Her pussy grips you tightly. She holds onto the drapes as her body trembles from your thrusting.

You were on edge ready to shoot everything you had left.

Y/n: I'm gonna blow Kushina!

Kushina pushes you away and got down to her knees taking you into her mouth. You continue thrusting into her mouth gagging her with each pump. You held her head firmly and shot everything you had left inside her mouth. Your cum drips out of her mouth while your cock throbs inside. She pulls out your cock and licks up the remaining drops on you.

Kushina: So tasty... but it's time for you to go y/n...

You sense a chakra spike nearby instantly. Your mind shouts out, "Shit Lord Hokage!"

You quickly gather your clothes and booked out the window. You took one glance back and saw Kushina waving good bye to you.

Since this night every stop you made to Naruto's place you always had a quickie with Kushina. Minato never caught wind of this nor did Naruto. He was a heavy sleeper and Minato always worked late.

Months went by and you heard from Naruto that he was gonna have a baby sibling soon. You were shocked from this and knew it was a matter of time before they find out that it's not the Fourth Hokage's kid...

Or pray that the kid has Kushina's hair color eh?


	7. Chapter 7

This is a continuation from my first story with Tsunade. Like a part 2 with Shizune. Enjoy!

Another successful mission. You made your way to report in to Lady Tsunade. As you entered the room Shizune was there looking out the window. She turned around to greet you.

Shizune: Hello y/n, back from the mission?

Y/n: I'm back, I got reports on the mission. Where is Tonton and Lady Tsunade?

Shizune: They had to go out for a bit. Lady Tsunade should back later.

Y/n: Alrighty then, guess I'll be back in a bit.

You turn to leave the room when Shizune took a hold of your shirt.

Shizune: Wait a second y/n...

Y/n: Hm? What's the matter?

You glance back and saw Shizune's face begin to blush.

Shizune: I want it too...

Y/n: Want what?

Shizune: The same embrace you gave Lady Tsunade that night...

Your face blushes slightly. Shizune closes the gap between her lips and yours. Her lips locked to yours passionately as she pressed her chest onto you. Her hands made their way down your chest to your ass groping you firmly and began squeezing them.

You raised your hands and held her hips. You feel her thigh rub up against your crotch. Your cock begins to harden up against her thigh. Shizune pulls away from your lips leaving a web from your lips. She crouches down spreading her legs and her kimono skirt.

Shizune unbuckled your pants and pulled them down to free your growing cock. Her eyes widened from your size. You feel her warm breaths on your cock as she moved in kissing your shaft. Her right hand fondled your balls as her left hand hovered over her panties. Her gentle lips kissed from your base to the tip. With each kiss you hear her moan quietly as she played with pussy.

Her soft lips slowly engulfed your head. Her right hand firmly settled at your base. Her head moved in taking more of your cock into her warm mouth. You feel her wet tongue massaging your underside as she slid you further into her throat where all the wetness surround your head.

Shizune bobs her head sucking and slurping your wet hard cock. She makes a loud pop every time she comes off for air. Her moans grew rapidly as she fingers herself faster.

Her left hand held your balls firmly as she sucked you faster. Your ready to burst your load into her mouth as your hands held her head and you slowly began thrusting. Her muffled moans raised your excitement throwing you on the edge ready to explode.

You slammed your cock deep into her warm mouth spurring your load in her throat. Shizune lets out a muffled cry as your cock oozes cum inside her mouth. As you released her head she came off coughing out your cum and gasping for air.

Shizune: So much cum...

Shizune wipes off the cum from her mouth and chin and licks them off her fingers. She stood up and pulled you both closer to the desk. She pulled you close to her guiding your cock between her thighs to feel her hot dripping panties.

Shizune: I'm ready for you, y/n.

Shizune loosens her kimono and strips out of her clothes only wearing her sandals. Your cock well hardened rubbed her wet pussy making her body quake with bliss. She sat on the desk spreading her legs awaiting for you to take her. The space between your bodies closes as you approached slipping your cock inside her warm body.

Your body is filled with lust as you slid in slowly. Her pussy clenched you firmly as she yelped lightly. It felt so good you didn't want to waste time. So you quickly picked up the pace as soon as you could.

Shizune moaned out from your pounding slapping your balls against her pussy. Her right arm holds the back of your neck as she braces her body with her left. Your hands held her hips tightly as you thrusted more vigorously.

Her cries got louder with each pounding you gave her.

Shizune: I'm coming!

Y/n: Come for me Shizune!

You grunted harder with each thrust. Your bodies clapping one another. Shizune cried out as she came for you. Her fluids bathed your cock and legs.

Y/n: A squirter eh Shizune?

Shizune lightly nods while gasping for air and blushed with a cute smirk. "Yeah.."

You laid Shizune down and held her legs up against your shoulders. You lined your cock up to her pussy and drilled right back in making her cry out.

Her pussy clung to you tightly while you pounded her. Her cries are filled with more excitement.

Shizune couldn't hold back the ecstasy that filled her mind that has been sparked by your body. She cries out your name proudly, "Oh Y/n! Oh my god! Yes! Right there! Don't stop!"

Her cries threw you overboard igniting you to burst inside her womb. Your grunts grew heavier and beastly thrashing harder with each thrust and it finally explodes inside her.

You both screamed as you bursted inside her. You bent over her hot body kissing her neck and worked your way to her tits. Your hands firmly grasped them making her cry gently. Her erected nipples tasted your lips and tongue.

Your both enjoying the moment when you hear the door slam shut. You both look up to see Lady Tsunade at the door.

Shizune: Lady Tsunade!?

Y/n: Oh... uh.. Lady Tsunade.. uhh...

Tsunade: What is going on here!?

Your both dumbfounded from having sex in the Hokage's office. You feel your hardened cock slowly softening. Your unsure if she would be joining or gonna let hell loose on you two. The one time you guys had sex was when Tsunade and you were drunk. Now your both sobered up and completely aware of the situation.

You collect your thoughts quick and shouted, "Ah fuck it!" in your mind.

Y/n: Your late Lady Tsunade, I've warmed up Shizune for us.

Shizune: Aiyeee! (Funny face Shizune)

Tsunade stood for a moment before she did anything else.

Tsunade: We're going to rock your world Shizune!

Tsunade strips out of her clothes and joined in with you two.

You both pinned Shizune to the desk. You fucked her mouth as Tsunade ate her pussy. Shizune moaned heavily with your cock gagging her. She tries to squirm but you two have her body completely held down. Your hands locked her arms tightly on the edge of the desk as Tsunade's body locked her legs.

Y/n: Tsunade make her come now!

Tsunade nods her head in agreement and bobs her head faster. Her tongue licking her clit. Her fingers in her pussy rubbing her just right. Shizune lets out some muffled words that seem to be, "I'm coming!"

Tsunade's face gets hosed down with cum as Shizune bursted. Her face filled with surprise not knowing that this would happen. You crack up laughing while still filling Shizune's mouth.

Tsunade: That's not funny! Why didn't you warn me!?

Y/n: I love that surprise look on your face m'lady!

Tsunade: Lets get him Shizune!

Your completely surprised when Tsunade released Shizune. She flips her legs up locking your face in her soaking pussy. This threw you off balance and you crash onto the floor. Shizune pulls her head off as Tsunade quickly straddled you slipping you inside her pussy.

Now your getting muffled and fucked.

Your cock plunged inside Tsunade's pussy and instantly your mind is filled with a sexual beasts drive. Shizune pressed her pussy onto your mouth urging you to eat her and drink. You comply and locked her legs into your arms. You lightly gnaw her pussy and stuck out your tongue viciously making her squeal.

Tsunade bounced her body on your cock. She fondled her breasts as she came up and down. Her body crashes down feeling like she's gonna break your bones.

Both these beautiful women are pleasuring you so wonderfully you don't want this day to end.

You let some muffled cries as your ready to blow.

Tsunade bounces faster and breathes quicker, "What's that y/n? Your gonna come?"

Shizune: Yes! Lady Tsunade! Make him come hard!

Your mind runs wild, "What did I get myself into? Make me come Tsunade!"

You grunt heavily being muffled by Shizune. As Tsunade came up your cock you began thrusting. Slapping your balls against her ass. Both the women cry out like sex crazed ladies.

Shizune & Tsunade: I'm coming! We're coming!

Tsunade bursts out from the ecstasy crying loudly. Shizune soon followed as it too filled her mind. You grunt and thrusted severely exploding inside Tsunade. The ladies shortly came for you as well. Your face smothered in Shizune's juices. Your cock completely drenched in your cum and Tsunade's.

The two ladies willpower somehow was broken from this mere moment. They became mindless sex slaves for you. Their eyes lack concentration, their jaws drop aching for your cock, tongues out and pussies dripping juices.

You sat comfortably on the couch as they sucked your cock and balls. Tsunade had the honor of sucking your manhood. Shizune got the sloppy seconds from your balls and your base. Their slurping, sucking, kisses and popping rushed your mind with bliss. Shizune would suck and lick your finger each time you played with her lips.

Tsunade pushed Shizune over as she began to deep throat you. She gagged herself heavily with your cock trying to swallow you whole. Shizune came towards you and straddled onto your body facing away from you. Her beautiful round cheeks laid before your eyes. She looked at you begging for you to play with her. To comply your hand cupped her breast as the other went inside her pussy.

Shizune moans from your hands playing with her body. Your moans grew louder as Tsunade gets more rough sucking you. Tsunade gobbled your cock greatly making your legs numb. Your other hand moved to Shizune's clit flicking her crazily. This made her scream from the excitement.

Shizune: I'm coming!

Tsunade kept her pace steady. She looks up to see Shizune before her getting fingered begging to come. She too begins fingering herself trying to achieve the same goal. Both hands playing with her pussy and clit rubbing and flicking as fast as she can.

You feel Tsunade's mouth muffle, "I'm coming!"

Y/n: Come for me ladies! Lets come together!

Everyone grunts out heavily as juices spewed onto each other.

Shizune collapses onto you her weaken body throbbing from the pounding and fingering. Tsunade gently kept at it, kissing your cock and licking up excess fluids.

Tsunade's eyes met up with yours. They were were filled with lust aching for more.

Tsunade: Y/n.. can I have more please? More?

Y/n: Beg for it Tsunade...

Tsunade: Please Y/n... please? I want you to fill me up Y/n.. fill me up completely... give me your cocks...

She kisses your cock a few more times before taking it back inside her mouth.

-Shadow Clone Jutsu-

You made your four shadow clones and they are aching to go.

Tsunade straddled onto one getting her pussy pounded. Her hands jerking off two and her face taking a pounding. She is gone at this point her eyes are about to roll into the back of her head.

Your clones are having their way with Tsunade as you and Shizune have a nice passionate love session on the couch. Her pussy slowly throbbing from your cock sliding in and out. Her gentle moans and hands working around your back.

Two of your clones pinned Tsunade between them standing up right and thrusted into her pussy and ass. One locked his arms around her legs as the other locked around her head. They're going ballistic on her making her cry sexually.

Clone 4: Hey I said watch the balls!

Clone 3: Like we said before! It ain't gay if they don't touch!

The other clones joined the love session as one gets lightly jerked by Shizune and a soothing cock in her mouth. She's on all four getting smashed from you behind.

Clone 1: Oh.. Shizune's tongue is so silky...

Clone 2: Her hands is so tender and delicate.. it's like another mouth... Ahh...

The clones had their fill with Shizune and went back to Tsunade. They pinned her to the desk on her back. Her pussy getting a pounding of her life. Her tits bouncing around faster than a rasengan in development. Her head tilted back to straight pipe her throat for maximum pounding. The last one got a steady hand job.

Clone 4: You better not tear that pussy shit up for me y/n!

Clone 1: Wait your turn again bro!

Clone 2: Yeah! I'm next in line! But these tits are amazing as always. Look how much she lactating!

Clone 4: Move over I'm getting in on this!

Your clone bends over to slurp up the milk from Tsunade's breast and milks her tit to get more.

Clone 2: Hey watch it! Getting close there!

Back on the couch you got Shizune on her side with her leg stretched up taking your cock a bit faster.

Y/n: How you doing Shizune?

Shizune: Better.. please go a bit faster y/n...

Y/n: You betcha.

You picked up your pace and gave Shizune a rundown for her money.

Shizune: Oh my god! Right there y/n!

Tears begin to fall from her eyes. Her cries got more ecstatic. She wraps an arm around your head pulling you closer for some kissing action. Passionate kissing. Your tongues twirl around each other. Spit drooling onto your bodies.

Tsunade is on her knees waiting for the cum from your clones. Her mouth open wide with her tongue out. Her hands groping her enormous tits and milking herself.

Tsunade: Come for me boys.. I got so much loads from you inside me already... I'm glad you guys can shoot more than two now...

Clone 1: Every time Y/n gets laid he helps us get better!

Clone 2: I wanna come for you Tsunade!

Clone 3: I'm gonna give you a big one!

Clone 4: I'm coming!

The clones shot their last payload and covered Tsunade's tits and face.

One by one they puffed into smoke clouds.

Tsunade slowly cleaned the cum off her eyes and saw Shizune and Y/n still at it on the couch.

-Reverse Cowgirl-

You massaged her ass cheeks as she grinds herself with your cock deep inside.

She resumes riding up and down crying out each time she got down. You cupped her breasts as she arched back sliding nearly off your cock before going back down.

Tsunade wanted more as she crawls her way over. You feel a set of hands rest on your knees. You glance over to see Tsunade covered in cum. Her eyes still rolled back partially. She slides her hands up to your balls and begins fondling with them.

You grunt out readying to burst inside.

Y/n: Shizune I'm coming!

Shizune: Fill me up! Ahh!

She plops down breaking your limit and shoot up inside her womb. Tsunade sees the cum dripping down your shaft and she can't help herself but to lick if off. Every drop that came down she sipped it up.

Y/n: I'm at my limit ladies...

You begin gasping heavily for air. Shizune turns to you placing a hand on your cheek.

Shizune: One more load baby?

Y/n: I don't know Shizune...

Tsunade: Come here Shizune he's got one more...

Shizune climbs down from you getting onto her knees and faces your cock.

Tsunade: See he's still kinda hard. He's got one more.

Shizune: Lady Tsunade how are you so sure?

Tsunade: We were at this point before.. here we can get him back in the mood with these...

Tsunade takes your cock into one hand and slides them between her tits. She then begins pumping her breasts jerking your cock slowly back to full health.

Tsunade: See? Here Shizune, play with his head when it pops out.

Shizune: It looks so hot... (Nom Nom)

Shizune places her mouth over the spot of Tsunade's tits where your head pops out of. Her wet tongue quickly circled your tip each time it pops out.

Y/n: Okay you ladies asked for it!

Tsunade: See what I say?

Shizune: Take us Y/n!

-Sandwich-

Tsunade laid on bottom as Shizune got on all four over her. Shizune got the first round of pounding. As Shizune got the pounding she took the liberty of cleaning off Tsunade's tits covered in cum with her mouth. Tsunade enjoyed this as her hands are firmly grasping Shizune's ass spreading it out for your cock.

Y/n: Your turn Tsunade!

You pulled out your cock from Shizune and quickly stuffed it in Tsunade. She let out a loud yelp as you entered. You grunted viciously as you filled her pussy.

Shizune: Tsunade play with me! I need something inside!

Shizune smacks her lips with Tsunade and they begin making out passionately. Tongues out. Their muffled kissing is filling your balls with ecstasy. You feel and set of hands touch your base. It was Tsunade's. You helped guide her hands to Shizune's pussy and she began flicking her crazily.

The sexually cries and moans sparked every thing you had left into one final load.

Y/n: I can't! I can't! I'm coming!

Tsunade: Hold it y/n! Shizune get up!

You pull out from Tsunade and they both got up onto their knees for you.

Shizune: I gotta have it!

Tsunade: Shizune!

Shizune gobbled up your cock slurping it viciously. Tsunade quickly jumped in slurping your base. You roar out loud bursting your load into Shizune's mouth. You collapsed onto the couch behind you and blacked out.

Tsunade: Don't swallow! Give me some!

Shizune opens her mouth showing Tsunade the payload that was taken from her.

Tsunade: Give it here!

Tsunade gets her scary face back for a moment and Shizune fearfully shared with Tsunade by kissing her and exchanging the cum between their mouths before finally swallowing.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

If you made it here then you must've enjoyed the story and yourselves. (Giggity) Thanks for 10k+ Views

Also as of August 5, 2018 I noticed that my "Tenten" was ranked #1 which is pretty awesome! I hope it stays like that otherwise I'd just have to write more Tenten stories!

Also as of August 5, 2018 I noticed that my "Tenten" was ranked #1 which is pretty awesome! I hope it stays like that otherwise I'd just have to write more Tenten stories!

Don't worry I am not working on anything else. Those drafts were ideas before I thought of doing Naruto Girls x Male Reader (Lemon).


End file.
